Valentine Warriors
by Obzzezed
Summary: The sequel to Warrior Advent Calender. Enjoy the tale of four kittypets wandering into the ranks of the Warriors to teach them of St Valentines day...
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Warriors**

**Shoot! Sorry, lost track of time and it is only valentines in 12/11 days so I decided to get the story in. I will still try the 'chapter every two days' method. Based on Snowys suggestion of basing it round the lake. Enjoy!**

* * *

Smartie and Pickle sped round the shady trees, closely followed by Roco and Spud. The dappled leafy canopies broke scattered light on the she-cats tortoiseshell pelts. Eventually, when they got to an abandoned human house, the two toms caught up and they all rested in the house. When they had caught a pigeon and a mouse to share they began a lovely walk to the way back to the town. Pickle was eventually getting bored before she saw a squirrel nibbling a nut by the edge of a cliff. Instinctively, she began to clumsily stalk it; it was amazing the creature never heard her tail. Smartie, who saw her first, called out.

"PICKLE! NO!" But the naive little tortoiseshell took no warning of that and jumped right over the squirrel and rolled down the steep cliff.

"PICKLE!" Spud shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff and slid down on his paws. Smartie and Roco looked at each other and ran to the cliff before scanning it and ledge by ledge, made their way to the bottom. When they made it, they found their selves on a flat, grassy platform/clearing thingy, surrounded by rocky walls. Roco saw one on the far side; if Pickle had fallen there she could have died! Then he spotted her battered body and ran to her. Smartie and Spud were already there; they were watching her struggle up to her feet, panting.

"Hey Guys!" She mewed cheerfully. A low growl from the other side of the clearing silenced her. From a shallow cave in the rock, a large, powerful, bright ginger tom strode out, sunlight glinting off his shoulders.

"Kittypets!" He hissed and, as if it was a signal, many cats, some as strong as the tom, streamed out of shelter areas, dotted around. From a powerfull dark tabby tom to a slim pale grey she-cat, curling her kits round protectively. Some younger cats looked relieved from the news yet some older ones were still on their guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The great tom roared. We all looked at each other and then Roco stepped forwards.

"I am Roco, this is Spud," He pointed with his tail to the golden/yellow brown tom with dark brown patches, "Smartie," The young lithe coloured tortoiseshell sat up when he mentioned her name. She unsheathed her claws; aware that these cats would attack is necessary. "And Pickle...who you saw fall down the cliffs," She shy calico shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "Uhh... We are not really here for a reason, we were just walking in the forest and... this mousebrain over here goes and falls down the cliff." A few stale purrs echoed round the hollow but were silenced by the tom's burning eyes.

"But why were you in the forest in the first place?" He said it quietly yet with a hint of a growl. Roco could not answer this question so Smartie butted in.

"Well it is Valentine day soon; what would be better than a walk in the romantic, lush forest." She exclaimed passionately, staring at Roco cheekily.

"What is Vallane-thingy day?" A ginger and white patched cat asked.

"Well it is..." Pickle was answering when the she-cat turned her head to show a horrible red scar all across her eye; more surprisingly, her eye was **missing**? Spud could see how rude Pickle must seem to the cat so he added,

"...a very special day where mates and crushes all get together and exchange friendship, love and presents." He rubbed his flank against Pickles pelt, comforting her.

Different POV

Firestar had a mass flash back. He was a small apprentice who had only just joined Thunderclan and these kittypets came and claimed of a holiday. They celebrated but they ended up getting killed. These cats must have the same ambition of spreading joyful holidays.

Roco again

The housecats relaxed when they saw the tom's angry eyes, calm.

"Do you know of Christmas?" He asked.

"Yes, that is in winter, Santa-claws comes and gives every good cat presents. It is a time for family and grouping." The ginger nodded and said,

"We were taught the ways of Christmas by five cats many seasons ago, we celebrated it two moons ago. Maybe you could teach us the ways of Valentines day!" The other cats surrounding them purred. They were all taught the tale of Christmas as kits. "I am Firestar, welcome to the clan!"

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? 742 words! I am starting the scoring again though I am not expecting this to be as popular as the Warrior Advent (or as long). If you are new to my stories then p****lease look at that story as it has some references. Please mention your favourite cat out of Pickles, Roco, Spud and Smartie and get 2 points each time you review (one for you, one for the cat). (and if you want a clan cat but... you only get one point. ) I am also going to say something about your review!**

**Ok, thanks Patchkit. I like Pickles too (she is based on my friends cat who is actually called Pickles :D) New voting is up NOW**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 1**

**Roco:- 0**

**Spud:- 0**

**Smartie:- 0 **

**Patchkit:- 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentines Warriors**

**Ok, I have decided to now do a chapter a day as I would not cope with only four chapters or it extending out of Valentines day. This chapter is quite small like the chapter 2 of the other story. (Although most of the chapters in the other story were short)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The senior warriors were having a meeting with Firestar and the kittypets in the leaders den. Firestar was introducing everyone.

"This is Brambleclaw, the deputy," The great dark brown tabby nodded respectfully. "Leafpool, my daughter who is also the medicine cat" The shy medicine cat smiled at the strangers. "Sandstorm, my mate, Greystripe, my best friend, his son Stormfur, Cloudtail, my nephew and Dustpelt and Brakenfur." As he pointed to each cat in turn they nodded. The kittypets tried to fit names to faces in their heads then nodded.

"What do you know about Valentine Day?" Firestar asked.

"Well, there is Cubeice who supposedly brings the right mate to everyone. Valentines encourages cats to love and care. The main colours are pink and there are hearts everywhere." Said Smartie

"Hearts?" Brambleclaw asked. (the cats knew it symbolised courage and faith but not love? And they do not know the shape of it)

"Yeah, the shape," And she drew one in the sand with her claw. Brambleclaw looked at the drawing.

"I did not know that is what our hearts look like? Tell us more!"

"Well, cats find mates around the time of Valentines and it is just another random twoleg holiday." Explained Roco

"We could also use this celebration to enjoy the coming of New-leaf as well!" Brackenfur pointed out.

"Tell the clans yet another holiday of Valentines!"

"Okay!" Spud agreed "But it will take a few days!"

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER! 261 words :( ! Thanks Featherstorm7, 0oSnowlighto0 (my local to stories), Patchkit and Cloverdapple. Remember to mention your favourite character. ****I am not sure if I am going to do Easter Warriors but please write ideas for this story and what would be a good plot if I am doing Easter warriors. Also, the story favourites have the same rule as the second story...**

**Nice adjectives 'pure awsomeness' Featherstorm7**

**I will indeed continue Cloverdapple :D**

**Thanks for saving me a spot Snowy and I you have long reviews as always :D**

**Ok, thanks Patchkit. I like Pickles too (she is based on my friends cat who is actually called Pickles :D)  
**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 2**

**Roco:- 0**

**Spud:- 0**

**Smartie:- 0**

**Patchkit:- 1**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 1**

**Cloverdapple:- 1**

**Featherstorm7:- 2**

**Keep reading :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentines Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 3

Roco and Spud were on one side of the hollow along with most of the toms of the clan. They had promised to teach them the ways of she-cats and how to get to know them.

"Watch this!" Spud said and sauntered to the other side of the hollow where Smartie and Pickle were gossiping with the queens and she cats about toms, kits and other clans. Unlike the toms, the she-cats were using their time wisely to find out about the clans.

"Uhhh... hey Pickle!" Spud stuttered. Pickle turned around and beamed at him.

"Hi,"

"I was wondering, would you be my mate?" He asked. Pickle looked bewildered but managed to nod her acceptance. Obviously, this was an act and they had been practicing this out in the forest but the other cats did not know this. Looking happy, Spud padded back to the toms as the she-cats giggled in the corner.

"And that my friend is how that is done!" The other cats were shell struck. They thought it would take moons of friendship before they even started to think about being mates. But someone was watching from the hill. NO IT WAS NOT TIGERSTAR! (or Hawkfrost for that matter) It was a cream coloured tom. It was Berrypaw who now knew the arts of asking she-cats out! AHHHH THE WORLD IS IN DANGER! THE ARROGANT TOM KNOWS HOW TO ASK PEOPLE OUT! –scream heard in distance- Anywho, back to the story. Berrypaw (I really want to say Berrynose) ran to the apprentice den where Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Molepaw and Cinderpaw were playfighting.

"Hey Cinderpaw!" Berrypaw greeted. "Want to be my mate?"

"EWWWWW!" Cinderpaw exclaimed! "WHO IN STARCLAN WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! And we are apprentices, apprentices are not mates!" woot go Cinder-paw, turn down the arrogant tom (and that is why, children, Berrypaw/nose has never tried to go out with Cinderpaw.)

"Are you sure about that Cinderpaw?" Berrypaw asked? "Let's call in the expert!" And Hollykit walked in.

"Awww, it is my nap time!" She whinged.

"Just tell us whether apprentices can have mates," Hollykit did not even open the big **RULES** book she brought with her.

"Page 45, paragraph 3, word 7 'Apprentices are NOT allowed to have mates with their mentors'

Page 66, paragraph 6, word 3 'Apprentices are NOT allowed to have mates with other apprentices'" There was a stunned silence as the kit finished until Berrypaw spoke up.

"Page blah blah, stupid annoying kits should not know more than apprentices!" He retorted.

"That is not a rule and you know it!" Hollykit exclaimed before strolling off, tail held high.

"Stress-eeee," Honeykit whispered and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, someone needs some poppy seeds," Berrypaw added. No one laughed at that. It was just an awkward silence.

"Go and clean the elders or something duckbrain." Poppypaw sneered. (got the impression I don't like Berrypaw yet?) He turned his back on the she-cats in disgust and strided away.

Meanwhile...

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, MEET UNDER THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Called Firestar, pelt blazing in the setting sun. The clan padded out of their dens and sat patiently under. "I am announcing sad news. Whiskerpelt, has decided to retire and join the elders. Whiskerpelt, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and to go join the elders?"

"It is," Whiskerpelt croaked.

"Your clan honours you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest and you will now be known as Whiskerface."

"WHISKERFACE! WHISKERFACE!" The clan called. The newly made elder had been in the clan for seasons upon seasons and, although he has had to prove his loyalty, many a time, his bravery was strong.

"On a lighter note," Firestar continued, "The gathering is today. Cats who would like to go, line up towards the entrance.

* * *

**Yaaay, long chapter! 655 words. I have the gathering next and I need to write chapter 5 quickly to keep on top of this story. Thanks LightningstormZero, Patchkit, PieInYaFace and Featherstorm7**

**Thanks LightningstormZero for the fave story and everyone is liking Pickles!**

**Patchkit, that is adorable. I hope he is okay now :D And every time you review then your favourite cat gets a point.**

**Nice pen name PieInYaFace. Also a bit random...**

**Featherstorm7 your in the lead because you favorited the story. Remember ppl that even in you are late reviewing then you still get the point. :D**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 6**

**Roco:- 0**

**Spud:- 0**

**Smartie:- 0**

**Patchkit:- 2**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 1**

**Cloverdapple:- 1**

**Featherstorm7:- 3**

**LightningstormZero:- 2**

**PieInYaFace:- 1**

**~~~Obzezzed~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentines Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thunderclan were third on the gathering island. Windclan were still to arrive. When they finally did, Whiskerface ran up to an old, matted tom who was padding along with a strongly built tabby along with Snowyfur and Spotears (his son and daughter. OC's). The tom was Stripetail and his daughter was Berrypelt (also OC's). Only some of the senior warriors were aware that their kin was named in honour of Berry, Snowy and Spotty who gave their lives while in Thunderclan. The two toms settled down and began to share tounges. Onestar yowled for the meeting to begin.

"It is a tough leafbare for Windclan but newleaf will approach in a few moons. Heatherkit has been born and our senior warrior, Stripetail has retired and is now known as Slowpads," The three other clans chanted Heatherkit's and Slowpad's name. Firestar spoke next.

"Squirrelflight has given birth to Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit. Molepaw, Poppypaw and Honeypaw are now apprentices and Whiskerpelt has decided to retire and is now known as Whiskerface," The cats called their congratulations. Now the POV will move to the back of the island where the medicine cats were sitting.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT, WHISKERFACE!" Kestrelflight, Littlecloud and Mothwing called. Leafpool mumbled her congrats shyly.

"What is up Leafpool?" Littlecloud asked. "Surely you were the one to help with the kitting?" Leafpool ducked her head.

"I know, this may seem silly but... we seem to be getting old. I mean, my sister is a..." she gulped quietly at that moment "...mother and it seemed only yesterday we were in the nursery..." Littlecloud took pity on her.

"I know that may be weird but you will get over it," He smiled.

Leafpool sighed inwardly. If it was only that simple... Kestrelflight shushed them when Firestar carried on.

"Some of the senior warriors will remember when kittypets came to our territory to teach us about the wonders of Christmas. Now some stray kittypets have wondered onto our territory and are prepared to teach us about 'Valentine day', a new time to celebrate and enjoy ourselves." The other cats exclaimed their opinion. Good or bad. These cats were used to Firestars random surprises. The meeting closed after Riverclan's and Shadowclan's talk and the cats unhappily departed.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly boring chapter. To be honest, it was not fun writing either. Please give me ideas for the next chapter because I don't want to write a page of nothingness.**

**LightvsDark: Glad to see you review the new story as well. The kittypets are all awesome but I am going to give them all a quarter otherwise it would be unfair. **

**Patchkit: The Berrypaw/Cinderpaw was fun to write! I also wanted to make the point that Hollykit was obsessed even then. I will try the decorating. Time to go poppy petal hunting :D**

**LightningstormZero: That was Berrypaws intention**

**Featherstorm7: Pickles is beyond awesome, she is my best friends cat! And... Pickles is a girl btw. Roco and Spud are the toms.**

**Snowy: Sorry to hear you missed it. Moony can always post her comments when she is back ****J also, I did not really get the pickles story... **

**PieInYaFace: You like Pickle alot...**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 15.25**

**Roco:- 0.25**

**Spud:- 0.25**

**Smartie:- 0.25**

**Patchkit:- 3**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 4**

**Cloverdapple:- 1**

**Featherstorm7:- 4**

**LightningstormZero:- 3**

**PieInYaFace:- 2**


	5. Chapter 5

Valentines Warriors

* * *

Chapter 5

Roco came in through the camp entrance. The kittypets had spent their 9th sunrise with the warriors and they were getting used to the warrior life. Roco had caught his second bit of prey, a normal sized vole. Quite an easy catch he admitted. When he entered the hollow he dropped the vole straight on the floor, luckily it missed a patch of mud -.-, the camp was littered with hearts... EVERYWHERE! There were poppy petals scattered around and full roses lying at the edges. As the hunting patrol was all of the toms, they all looked very surprised. However, the best part was that across the hollow, the she-cats sat shyly, looking down at the ground. Brackenfur purred and races across and greeted Sorreltail. The other toms began to get the ideas and ran across to greet their mate. A few toms, just sat down awkwardly. Roco was one of them until Smartie raised her head and gave Roco a friendly look. Then there was no one else but Roco and Smartie, purring... together.

It was the best day EVER! Spud had taken Pickle to an abandoned twoleg nest and they were running around, having fun. They shared a big rabbit and were sleepily heading back to camp.

It was just before moon high that a screech was heard from the warrior den. Leafpool rushed straight out and went to see what was happening. Pickle was gasping in her nest, vibrations rippling from her belly. She could not BREATH!

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN. 2 points if you guess what is going on and please say a random cat from The Sight and say whether you want Pickle to live or die...**

**Sorry guys! I was completely bust over the week/weekend :'( I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

** DarkvsLight99: Yeah, sure!**

**PieInYaFace: ditto last response**

**Featherstorm7: And she will carry on being in the lead...**

**Cloverdapple: I have to or I will have loads of fans out for my guts**

**LightningstormZero: J I hope to make every chapter enjoyable lol**

**Patchkit: Pickle is a tortie. I hope your days get better soon :D**

**Spotty: Yaaaay! Hugs plushie!**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 21.50**

**Roco:- 0.50**

**Spud:- 0.50**

**Smartie:- 0.50**

**Patchkit:- 4**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 5**

**Cloverdapple:- 4**

**Featherstorm7:- 5**

**LightningstormZero:- 4**

**PieInYaFace:- 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentines Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jaykit woke up in the nursery. He pricked his ears and heard panic in the camp. He felt the alarm flashing from Leafpool's pelt. Something was wrong. Quiet as a mouse, he slipped out of the nursery and dashed to the warrior den without anyone noticing. Pickle was struggling and coughing loudly. Jaykit smelt the rank scent of blood. There and then, he was transported to Starclan's hunting grounds. He saw three cats standing out but behind them was many others.

"You must save Pickle!" One commanded. Without thinking, Jaykit read her mind. She was Snowy, a cat who taught the clans of Christmas. That means the other two must be Berry and Spotty. The cats behind started chorusing.

"Please let Pickle survive!" Piehead, shouted and then went onto a round of 'Pickle, Pickle' annoyingly.

"NO! LET PICKLE LIVE UNLIKE THE KITTYPETS YOU KILLED OFF!" Screeched Lightingstorm, and it finished with,

"Pickle is having kits. PICKLE MUST LIVE! IF SHE DIES, I'LL CRY! WAH!" Cried Patchkit.

Jaykit was stunned but these cats seemed to be talking to someone, someone important... But this was wasting time, without even thinking, he appeared in a different section of Starclan, but this time, only one cats was there.

"Pickle!" He called to the tortie!

"Oh, hey Jaykit! You enjoying yourself?"

"umm, yeah... Listen, Pickle, you need to get back!"

"Back where?" Pickles was confused.

"HOME, the camp, to your mate!" Pickles stepped back as she remembered.

"Your right," she whispered as she gradually faded, ears to claws. Jaykit gave a sigh of relief as the hunting grounds of Starclan disappeared too. He found himself outside a warrior den and managed to dart back to the nursery before he was seen.

Leafpool's hopes lifted as Pickle stopped panicking and bleeding. She stopped coughing and managed to let her kits out. She was safe now.

* * *

**Please give a number of kits, their names, appearance, personality ect. That you want Pickle to have. If you do not then they will all have to die off which means Pickle would be in a state of shock, never to recover...**

**AGAIN! I SAY ! I get distracted and I am going to say that we have until march until this story will end...**

** Not going to mention your reviews because they were all basically the same so I put them in Starclan for you. **

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 25.75**

**Roco:- 0.75**

**Spud:- 0.75**

**Smartie:- 0.75**

**Patchkit:- 6**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 7**

**Cloverdapple:- 5**

**Featherstorm7:- 7**

**LightningstormZero:- 6**

**PieInYaFace:- 5**

**Going to give you all two points because I am nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentines Warriors**

**Sorry guys, I failed on this one**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Four kits!" Cried Spud. He had chased the other warriors out of the den to give room and was now viewing the birth.

One kit had a giner/yellowish pelt, one had long brown fur, the third had a blue/grey pelt and the forth was bright orange with jet black stripes. "What should we name them?"

"Well, it decided on whether they are staying in the clans..." Explained Spud. "Shall they?"

"Let's give them two names," Pickles decided "The pale ginger should be called Lightkit or Lemon and the dark tom should obviously be Tigerkit or Tigger. You can chose the other names if you like Chose Pickle. Spud thought a moment before answering.

"The long furred she-cat could be Mousekit or Muffin and the other tom... Moonkit... or..." The two kittypets looked at each other. Neither could think of a suitable name for the grey kit. They would just wait before coming across it like Squirrelflight falling down the camp hollow in _Starlight._

_But someone was watching from the hill, someone who would predict a short chapter because Obzezzed has COMPLETELY run out of idea. SAVE ME FROM THE WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE!_

_

* * *

_

**Hmmm, that was... interesting. Please PLEASE say your ideas or I might have to be boring and go with a dark forest person and none of you want that... also, can you give me any ideas for Moonkit's kittypet name and whether I should make a new story after finishing it, about those four kits because I have ideas for a destiny of theirs but I don't want it on a valentines story because that will ruin the atmosphere. I have explained to you why this was a short chapter and I will TRY to make up for it.**

**Patchkit: Thanks for those three kits, you are obviously used to 'make a cat' fics. The most USEFUL review I have had.**

**LightvsDark99: Yes, I agree, very poor Pickle. **

**Featherstorm: You were the only one who said what was happening. No, she will be fine and not in a state of shock. Thanks for Moonkit but I have changed details if that is ok and she may be having a special future if I make another one...**

**Cloverdapple: Sorry but you do not put very good reviews, 'continue please' will not do from now on sorry because I am going to continue until I get this thing finished, however long it takes.**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 30**

**Roco:- 1**

**Spud:- 1**

**Smartie:- 1**

**Patchkit:- 8**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 7**

**Cloverdapple:- 4**

**Featherstorm7:- 5**

**LightningstormZero:- 6**

**PieInYaFace:- 5**

**LightvsDark99:- 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentines Warriors**

**You reviewers shall PAY for not saying what the figure on the hill may be... perhaps you did not see it but it was the bit in italics, the first 7 words.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Smartie sneaked round the edge of the hollow, Roco was doing the same, on the opposite side though. They had a plan. Smartie went up to Daisy, swiftly.

"Hi!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi," The old kittypet replied.

"Just wondering, anyone in the clan... you know... like?" She asked quietly. Daisy ducked her head in shame.

"Ummm, there is actually..." In a flash, Smartie was on it.

"Who? Tell me!" She was always the first to get the ultimate gossip. Daisy looked round, suspiciously.

"I won't tell you straight but he has amber eyes..." She smiles mysteriously.

Meanwhile...

Roco strode up to Birchfall, a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey Birchfall, how you doing?" He asked casually.

"Fine...yeah," He replied, not really concentrating. Roco face the way Birchfall was looking. Right in the path of many she-cats.

"Not interested in any she-cats are you?" He hinted.

"Good, yes. And you... WHAT? No. No, nopes, nuh uh, nooo wayyyy, not at ALL..." He burbled.

"Umm, Birchfall, are you ok?" Asked Roco, genuinely concerned as his friend was still going on, saying many negative statements.

"Noo waayy hooo seeee, nada, zip no."

"Ummm, Birchfall?"

"umm, let me think... NO, noo, how could you think that"

"BIRCHFALL!" He shouted so loudly that he actually stopped him.

"Yes? What?" The tom sat up quickly.

"Who is it?" Roco asked.

"Who is who, what are you talking about, I have no idea, I think you have gone weird, do you think he has? I think he has..."

"Oh my Starclan!" Roco sighed and walked off with Birchfall still waffling.

Meanwhile...

Smartie was walking round camp, staring into the eyes of the toms as secretly as she could. She then formed a mental table of all of the toms in the camp.

Thornclaw-Has no mate-Amber eyes

Spiderlegs-Has no mate-Amber eyes

Dustpelt -Has a mate- Amber eyes

Cloudtail- Has a mate- Blue eyes

Ashfur- Has no mate- Dark Blue eyes

Birchfall- Has no mate- (did not look. He was too busy talking to himself)

Brackenfur-Has a mate- Amber eyes

Firestar-Has a mate-Green eyes

After looking at all of this, Smartie decided that this experiment did not help at all as most of the toms had amber eyes... at least it shortened her choices to Thornclaw, Spiderleg and maybe Birchfall. She went up to Spiderleg and asked him openly.

"Is there a she-cat in the clan you like?" She asked.

"Yeah... she is standing in front of me." He flirted. Smartie was not having any of this. She quickly moved and did a front paw blow on his cheek.

"What did I say?" He complained. "I was talking about her over there. He nodded behind Smartie. She turned around and saw Daisy, smiling straight at him. BINGO. She had managed to get a couple together. Gradually the sun began to go down so she retreated to her nest.

She woke up in a sunny field. The twoleg place was not far away and neither was the warrior camp. She felt roughly in the middle of everything. She became aware of someone behind her so she turned around and saw... a PINK cat. Neither she nor tom. White wings stretched out behind... it, and it was possible that transparent hearts floated around yet it was an optical illusion... wasn't it.

"Welcome," a voice called. Or was it a voice. Where was it even from, the strange cat had not spoken, hadn't it.

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~ (OR WAS IT?) (YES, I THINK IT WAS MEANWHILE BUT IT SHOULD BE A SHORT TIME BEFORE... OR WAS IT?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (OH NEVER MIND!)~~~~~~~~

Pickles was having a well deserved rest in the nursery. Mousekit, Lightkit, Tigerkit and Moonkit were sleeping quietly, undisturbed. She had just woken up from a nap and was daydreaming peacefully. She was not prepared for the dangers to come. A shadow fell on the sleepy five. She looked up, alarmed.

"What are YOU doing here?"

* * *

**Well, none of you said so it is going to be someone threatening. I have one idea for a cat... **

**Thanks for giving your ideas for Moonkit's name. I am going with 'Rock', thanks PieInYaFace. But the best review this chapter was Patchkit. Thank you SOO much and no I have loads to work on :D :D :D :D :D! Oh, and by the way, Moonkit is a tom. The four kits are now up on the favourite cats board. **

**Patchkit: LOADS of ideas, this is set before The Sight so she is not leader yet. And you were the only person to say about writing a new story :D**

**LightningstormZero: Yes...**

**PieInYaFace: Thanks for those suggestions. **

**LightvsDark99: I think everyone is glad she is ok.**

**Cloverdapple: Putting Pickle in front does not cut it. -1 point yet again.**

**Chene: Hi, thanks for your first review. And please put your favourite cat :D**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 35**

**Roco:- 1.25**

**Spud:- 1.25**

**Smartie:- 1.25**

**Moonkit:- 0**

**Tigerkit:- 0**

**Lightkit:- 0**

**Mouekit:- 0**

**Patchkit:- 10**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 7**

**Cloverdapple:- 3**

**Featherstorm7:- 5**

**LightningstormZero:- 7**

**PieInYaFace:- 6**

**LightvsDark99:- 2**

**Chene:- 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Valentines Warriors**

**Awww, I was just starting to write a random story, maybe to put on fiction press, when I suddenly remembered to entertain you lot. Right... where in Starclan shall I start? Oh, right, Pickle... and Moonkit... why are you guys so bias on these two? Oh, btw, not Tigerstar or Dark Forest. Too predictable.**

* * *

A shadow fell on the sleepy five. She looked up, alarmed.

"What are YOU doing here?"

A low chuckle rumbled around the nursery. Alarmed, Pickle went to wake up the nearest queen, but to her horror, Daisy, Ferncloud, Icekit, Foxkit, Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit were all in a very unnaturally deep sleep. "What have you DONE to them?" She gasped. The laugh came again.

"Oh, nothing, just a herb I happened to come across while on a stroll."His voice was calm and relaxed and it seemed like you could do nothing but listen to it forever. (Sound familiar?) Just like it always has been. His face turned towards her. The long, tortoise-shelled fur, soft as always. "I have been searching for you, Escabeche, or do you have a different name now? Pickle!" His hiss was threateningly soft. "Does my little younger sister Esca run away from home then? Leave the big protection from your home, naming, Bloodclan?" Pickle, hissed at the name.

"That was then,"

"Seemingly so, but the deal is still on, is it not?" He mewed, enjoying her flinch away.

"The deal was off when I stopped being your mate. Now LEAVE, Solomon."

"Of course, " The Bloodclan rouge surprisingly agreed and backed away, out, then dashed away into the thick night. But only one cat heard his threat. "This is not the last time the clans will see Sol, in the camp!"

Pickle, or Esca, let out a sigh of relief. She snuggled her four kits closer. What was that? Lightkit was colder, and harder and... Pickle looked closer. Her 'kit' stank of twolegs. She was just a twoleg model of a cat, hard, cold, and not at all lifelike. She has been stolen.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~~AGAIN~~~~

Smartie had gotten over her suprise of seeing a pink cat with wings and everything else. They had settled down to talk and had a random conversation about random things. It turned out that 'Cupid's Cat' was not very happy with Smarite. She was interfering with cats' romance that should have come naturally. However, he/she/it would give her a chance. Tomorrow, she would suggest to Firestar to have an anonymous quiz in which, cats would find out their mates. Fun and helpful and would make Cupids Cat job either really, really easy or ultra hard, but there is more chance it would be easy so he/she/it took it.

~~~~HALF~AN~~HOUR~~EARLIER~~THAN~~PICKLES~~THING~~~~~

Jaykit headed to the dirt place tunnel. Ferncloud, Daisy, Icekit and Foxkit were sleeping. Lionkit and Hollykit thought this would be a great chance of exploring but Jaykit was unsure. This 'sleep' did not seem quite right. Shrugging, he followed them.

######DOING###########

A dream hit him like a tonne of bricks... _wait, they did not have bricks in those times ummm..._ like a tonne of badgers. He was in Starclan, and he could SEE! A grouchy, filthy old elder sat in front of him.

"Hello little one." She rumbled "I need you to listen to me, a cat is coming and I need you to do this for me..." And she whispered the plan.

He came back into his blind reality, he had only gone for a few. Just then, a big, strong tom came out from behind the dirt tunnel and dropped a few healing herbs in front of Hollykit and Lionkit. Before he could warn them, they ate it. Jaykit just pretended but actually ripped them to shreds and buried the remains.

HOUR LATER

Jaykits' siblings were still sleeping. He was just pretending. That cat had come into the nursery and threatened Pickle. Just before slipping off, he noticed 'Sol' exchange the kit. He had to rescue Lightkit!

* * *

**Uhhh... sorry that the last bit was a bit lame. Still sort of sleepy... right! Review, review time.**

**Patchkit: :O you rejected the kits! And I did Tigerclaw last story and I did not really want to repeat him.**

**Snowy (for chapter 6): Don't worry, Pickle has been saved.**

**Snowy (for chapter 7): They are having really good auroras at Antarctica at the moment but please don't run away to there because you do really good reviews ****L And I will get this thing finished soon hopefully!**

**Another Snowy (Ch7): No, the cat is not very good but my reviews, and spotty ect. Are very very good.**

**Snowy (Ch8): I liked that chapter too. Oh, thanks for the warning (locks sugar away). Yes, great idea. Doing that in my next story that has nothing to do with valentines but a lot to do with this story. **

**Moony: I guessed it was Moonkit, I like Lightkit the best. Moons are very, very awesome, especially Europa which is a moon of Jupiter if people did not know (just like to share random astro info for you guys there)**

**Spotty (who was on sugar high): Unfortunately I am not having Pink Ponies in my stories. Or dirt because it is dirty. Umm... who is tortie moan?**

**PieInYaFace: Yes... very loyal. Shall I give Pickle and Moonkit half and half?**

**Featherstorm7: You still get the point if you review the last chapter. Hope your beach time was very nice, it sounds it too. Unfortunately, I live nowhere near a beach. **

**LightningstormZero: Yes, I like suspense, especially when even I am clueless on what to write next.**

**Scores:**

**Pickles:- 41.75**

**Roco:- 1.5**

**Spud:- 1.5**

**Smartie:- 1.55**

**Rock:- 0.75**

**Tigger:-**

**Lemon:-0.5 (I want to vote too :D)**

**Muffin:- 0.5(I want to vote too :D)**

**Patchkit:- 11**

**0oSnowlighto0:- 11**

**Cloverdapple:- 3**

**Featherstorm7:- 6**

**LightningstormZero:- 8**

**PieInYaFace:- 7**

**LightvsDark99:- 2**

**Chene:- 1**

*yawnings*


	10. Authors Note

Valentines Warriors

4 moons later... Jaykit came panting into the camp, Lightkit on his heels. They had had the journey of their life time and, after a big rest and lots of food, the ceremony came.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the high rock for a clan meeting." Called Firestar, his orange pelt blazing in the sun. When all of the cats, (Pickle, Smartie, Roco, Spud, Lightkit, Mousekit, Moonkit and Tigerkit included) had sat down he started.

"We have had these four kittypets here for about five moons now and I am willing to accept these four cats into our clan. Do you want to join Thunderclan and be a warrior for the rest of your life?" He asked. The four cats looked at each other although it was already decided. They nodded.

"Then, Pickle, Smartie, Roco and Spud, from now on you will be known as..."

"WAIT!" Called a voice from the back, "What will their names be?"


End file.
